Naruto Legacy 1: International Court of Peace
by teartear sadface
Summary: twelve years in the future of Naruto: Three ANBU of the Hidden Leaf are in pursuit of a team of Grass Ninja who have reportedly stolen an important scroll from Konoha. But is this the only intention of the hidden Grass? the dispute between the Leaf and the Grass became a "supreme court" matter in order to keep international peace


Ten ninja rest by a campfire late at night near the borders of the Land of Fire. All cloaked in black and wearing the head band of the Hidden Grass. The leader of unit wore a large scroll on his back-the prize of their mission. The team set a rotating system of defense. Three ninja at a time took post in a perimeter around the rest site. One of sensory ninja standing guard made the signal to the rest of the unit with a soft yet wide ranging grass whistle. Enemy ninjas were approaching. The unit had to reach the Grass Village as soon as possible. They took off running in formation. A fight between Leaf ninja was ordered to be avoided unless necessary. All conflict must be avoided in order to keep peace with the Great Nations-until at least the Grass was ready for a war. The four ninja in the rear of the movement formation each wove a pattern of hand signs in unison: **Grass Caltrop Jutsu**. The grass of the forest floor stiffened and became as sharp as shuriken. Any ninja to step on the earth enchanted by this jutsu were doomed to lose their ability to walk and maybe a few toes. But the Grass Caltrop Jutsu proved futile for the ninja in pursuit were of the Leaf Village. Leaf ninja travel through the treetops just as fast as anyone can run on the ground and jutsu affecting the ground are useless. One of the flank ninja couldn't help but notice a large amount of unknown insects in this area tht they hadn't seen on their way to the Hidden Leaf. But he didn't see it suspicious enough to mention it.

"Takestu!" a sensory ninja commanded one of the flank ninja. "eleven meters in three seconds." Taketsu wove a new hand sign: **Grass Senbon**. As soon as the enemy ninja came in sight he was struck by an barrage of grass blades shooting out of the earth. In a cloud of smoke the wounded ninja disappeared and a tree branch covered in grass shrapnel appeared out of the smoke: **Substitution Jutsu. **"Dammit!" Taketsu's jutsu was avoided by such a basic technique.

The three Leaf ninja, all wearing black cloaks and animal masks of the ANBU black ops, met up in a spot shielded from the enemy. The leader of the pursuit unit-the one who escaped the grass senbon-wore a dog mask with two red marks on his cheeks. A small white ninja hound sat at his feet. "Take care of these flank ninja," he ordered the other male of his team who wore a bird mask with blue spots. "You use your byakugan to help me get around the grass these shinobi cast their jutsu on. Its more dangerous than we first assumed." he ordered the woman who wore a fox mask with a purple pattern. "And be careful, I smell poison on them. No doubt they use it in their blades."

"Right." the unit dispersed in a new attack pattern. The solo ninja hid in the shadows preparing for an attack on the flank Grass ninjas. The team of the woman and unit leader-and ninja hound-circled around the back while the woman's byakugan could easily see the chakra flowing through the grass they were to steer clear of.

"I don't sense the enemy anymore." one of the Grass ninja stated. "Did we lose them?"

"Are you an idiot?" Another ninja asked. "The Hidden Leaf are excellent trackers. They wouldn't have stopped their pursuit so easily. They're probably using a concealment jutsu. We must keep moving."

"But just in case, lets split up," the unit leader commanded. "They'll have a harder time ceasing the scroll if we aren't such a large group." Just then a scream was heard from the rear of the formation.

"Oh no, they got the rear squadron!" the ninja looked back and saw hundreds of insects swarming the flank ninjas' bodies.

"Keep moving! Or else we will never escape. If they catch us it must be in our own land. We cannot split up now! " The unit doubled in speed and three more ninja took the flank position to cast the Grass Caltrop Jutsu.

**"Gentle Step: Lion's Roar!" **The female Leaf Ninja push her gentle fist forward in the jutsu style taught only by the Leaf Village's Hyuga clan. A blue energy in the shape of a lion's head teamed with a thunderous roar emanated from the ANBU's palm and engulfed the Grass ninja unit. The jutsu paralyzed the shinobi temporarily. Just before the effects wore off the Leaf kunoichi attacked the front ninja with the **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms** striking each the enemy ninja's chakra points and halting chakra flow. The rest of the ninja took off ahead only to be stopped by a spray of foul liquid. An ANBU standing on a low branch with a small ninja hound looked down on them. "Hand over the scroll!" he yelled. His dog barked in agreement.

"Looks like we no choice but to fight." the head Grass ninja ordered.

Each of ninja drew their kunai and shuriken. "Ha! That pathetic excuse for a dog should be no problem."

"Never underestimate the enemy ninja!" the leader yelled as he threw his shuriken at the Leaf Ninja who dodged each blade.

"Your captain's right!" the dog pounced at the enemy ninja as his master made a combination of hand signs: **Transformation Jutsu**! The puppy transformed midair into a wolf-like dog the size of a horse. The hound tore into the unsuspecting Grass ninja. "**Wolfman Jutsu: Second State!**" the ANBU grew claws and fur on his hands (the only place uncovered) and his muscles also advanced in size. He took on all of the ninja at once. "Only four of you left." Just at that moment,the kunoichi joined to lighten her teammate's burden of enemy ninjas. The ground soon became a field of Grass Caltrops due to the Grass ninja's jutsu so the ANBU were forced to return to the trees. The hound returned to original size and rested atop his master's head, his paws bled from the grass jutsu. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" the lead ANBU let loose a roaring flame engulfing the Grass Ninjas. When the flames cleared, all four ninja-already weakened by previous attacks-were burnt corpses. But the body of the lead Grass ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It was just a shadow clone," the kunoichi was shocked. "Forgive me, he gave the clone enough chakra so that I could not detect his falsification. But I see him in the distance."

"Hmph! We marked them just in case one got away." The leader looked up at the dog on his head. "I know the real one was marked because I smell him now. You stay here to take care of the bodies." he took off after the last remaining Grass ninja and used the Transformation jutsu on his dog again. But this time the hound became a copy of his master now riding on his back: **Fang Over Fang!** The ninja and his hound spun in a pair of tornado like "fangs" spiraling towards the enemy. They struck him and he fell to the ground.

The Grass leader began to laugh in his motionless body. "Ha ha ha ha ha! The scroll was destroyed in your fire attack-the signature technique of your village. We are no longer in the Land of Fire. You killed us in our own land for no reason."

"You weren't much of a challenge for someone who made the bingo book, Higuro Atsukii." the ANBU lectured. "I know for a fact that you are the real Higuro Atsukii. Why do you just lay there?"

Atsukii just laughed. "Why do you wear a mask when you wear the Inuzuka red fangs on the mask? I can also tell by the woman's taijutsu that she is from the Hyuga. And those bugs that killed my ninja, were they controlled by an Aburame shinobi?"

"Shut the hell up! I'm taking you in for interrogation."

"No. You poisoned and killed me, you never took me alive. Instead you killed me in my home land."

"What the hell are you..." but the Grass ninja bit a pill in his mouth, foamed at the mouth, and died all in three seconds. More Grass ninjas came in response to the commotion.

"What is going on here?"

..."And that is what happened," Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga finished their story in the International Court of Peace.

"Well it is obviously a lie." The judge from the Land of Earth stated. "Your story lost all credibility at the very beginning. How could you possibly know what the Grass unit did when you three weren't present?" The people of the court room started talking amongst themselves and many agreed with the judge.

"How dare you accuse me of a lie!" Kiba hit his fist onto the defendants' table. "I am..."

"Order!" the head judge yelled at the court room and hammered his mallet. "Will the defendants please give a calm and orderly clarification to their knowledge of the unknowable?"

"It is simple your honor," Shino began. "We are the most skilled sensory team of the Hidden Leaf. We were always watching, but simply used concealment Jutsu to mask our presence to the enemy as all ninja are trained to do."

"Yes." Hinata agreed. "Please,you must believe us. The Leaf would never take an unnecessary life."

"The defendants, three ANBU of the leaf village, have spoken. The jury will discuss the matter." the head judge proclaimed.

The Grass village had taken their persecution against the Hidden Leaf to the International Court: a system formed twelve years ago by the Leaf's sixth Hokage in order to keep peace amongst the ninja world. They claimed that the Leaf came into their Land and killed ten of their ninja. In order to keep their story's authenticity they dragged four ninja's corpses into the Land of Fire. The jury, which consisted of a designated member from each nation, were now discussing what was to come of it. There were six judges, five of each from one of the five great nations. The head judge is an elected official voted by citizens of all the nations. The current judge was Jogou Katsua, a wise shinobi of the Hidden Rain Village.

Hinata, the Hyuga kunoichi from the Grass ninja pursuit, winced in nervousness. "Are you okay Hinata? Is it your _condition_? I knew you shouldn't have gone on that mission, not in your condition." Kiba was worried about her. They had known each other since their days in the ninja academy and Kiba has grown very close to her.

"Kiba," Hinata chuckled. "Its not a condition. I'm just three months pregnant. And besides," she looked at Shino, "together we three are the best search and destroy team of the ANBU black ops division."

The three were no longer wearing ANBU cloaks and masks. They now wore the traditional uniform of the Leaf Jonin. Shino sat quiet while his comrades conversed. Kiba's ninja hound, Akumaru, sat by his side on the floor. He was full size now. The court's walls prevented the use of ninjutsu and genjutsu so Kiba's transformation jutsu used to reduce Akamaru to a smaller stealthier size for his missions would prove useless anyways.

"Don't worry. We did nothing wrong." Kiba reassured his teammates. "The court set by your husband, Hinata, has kept peace and fair justice in the world for twelve whole years." Just then the, jury came out with a solution to the problem. the court silenced to hear the final conclusion...

('o') ('o') .


End file.
